


The Ball's In Your Court

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Aomine, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kagami had a funny way of always getting what he wanted and Aomine would never tell him, but he had absolutely no qualms about it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball's In Your Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helisika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/gifts).



> **Happy KagaAo Day!**
> 
>  
> 
> I realize this is super late but I am _super_ lazy so that's what happened there. This is for you, Heli! xo

* * *

 

" _Ahomine, do I look like I'm joking? Just this once. It's all I'm --"_

_"I'm not even gonna to entertain you on the idea, Bakagami. I'm not gonna give in."_

_"Oh? Well, what if I make you?"_

_"Ha! As if, you bastard. You're a hundred years too young to make me do anything for ya."_

These here are Aomine's famous last words.

"Aomine, just relax. It's gonna hurt more if you struggle."

Aomine looked down at the red mop of hair between his legs and scowled. "Bastard, don't go telling people its gonna hurt before they do it!"

Kagami lifted his head and smirked. "Well I have to, otherwise you're gonna cry like a baby."

Aomine can feel the muscles in his face twitch with rage. He hates this bastard, he swears to fucking god. If he didn't love him so much he'd fucking kill him right here and right now. "That's it, deal's off. Nope, no way, fuck you very fucking much."

Kagami laughed like Aomine had just told the world's most hilarious joke. Well, maybe this was a joke for him but Aomine didn't find getting his ass violated to be very fucking humorous.

"Ah, quit your whining. I'll make it better, okay?"

Aomine was about to protest when Kagami gave him that shit-eating grin and wrapped his mouth around the length of his cock. He took it straight down to the base where his tongue did most of the work and Aomine could feel the tip of his head hitting the back of Kagami's throat.

"Oh f-fuck me," Aomine gasped out in surprise.

Kagami released his cock with a pop and licked his lips. "Yeah, that's the plan."

"Shit," Aomine muttered. That thing Kagami does with his tongue had his brain all fuzzy. But as soon as he felt something cool slide down the cleft of his ass he flinched and his muscles seized.

"I'm gonna fuck you real good," Kagami murmured and Aomine felt the intrusion slow and fuck it felt so god damn weird.

"Kagami, this is no... It feels fucking-- ah! What the hell, you bastard!"

Kagami's crimson eyes glided up and to Aomine they looked like they were hazy smoldering red coals, glazed over with some kind of something; most definitely that look he gets when Aomine's just finished sucking his dick like the world was about to end. The look he gets when he's serious about shit and in the zone and fuck Aomine loves those eyes, they send an electric jolt from his cock up his spine.

They don't do slow and sappy, they fuck like they play basketball; rough tugs and rowdy tumbling, hair pulling and teeth clashing. They got lost in the moment and everything was hot and heavy and competitive.

"One finger's already in. Just shut up and deal with it."

"Tch. You fucking bastard," Aomine growled while grabbing a fistful of Kagami's hair.

Something like a groan slipped off Kagami's lips and that made Aomine smug. "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah I like that," Kagami replied, twisting the finger that was already inside Aomine in a little deeper.

Aomine gasped and lifted his hips off the bed.

"Ha. You like that?"

Aomine wasn't sure if he liked it. It felt weird, it burned and it felt good all at the same time. But he could do this. He could fucking do this because Kagami did this all the time and he wasn't going to lose to that fucking asshole. "Yeah, I like it. Give me more, bastard."

Kagami quirked an eyebrow that Aomine barely saw since Kagami's face was buried between his tanned legs and the only thing that kept it there was Aomine's hand in his hair. 

"Give you more, you say? Wow, what a little slut," Kagami mused through a grin.

_**Slut?** Kagami really wants to die today, doesn't he?_

Aomine slapped Kagami across the cheek, nothing too hard but just hard enough to let Kagami know he was agitated. But Kagami laughed and there was suddenly more pressure down there. More burn as Kagami stretched his hole with a second finger. 

"Do that again, Ahomine."

But Aomine couldn't because his hand slipped through Kagami's hair and fisted in the bed sheets. Kagami nipped at the juncture between his balls and his thigh and fuck it felt good but fuck it hurt.

"Ah, I see how it is. You're feeling it now, aren't you? Haha, that's good. I'm gonna move them now."

"What? Don't fucking move them, you bastard!"

"Ahomine, I don't know why you're acting like you don't know the drill. This is what you do to me, no?"

"Yeah well-- ah, shit! Kagami!"

Kagami had thrust his fingers to their second knuckles, slick with lube, crooked them and Aomine could feel them against the walls in his ass.

"F-fuck," Aomine gasped out again and Kagami swallowed his cock. On the way down, his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh and at the same time, Kagami's fingers slid in and out of him, causing Aomine to flop down on the bed boneless while Kagami worked him out. The pain was still there but it was lost in the way Kagami stopped to nip at the insides of his thighs and then take his cock back into his mouth like he was starving for it. Kagami's always been a bit of a glutton.

By then end of it, Kagami had him writhing on the bed with his legs splayed out and his heels dug into the mattress. He was making the most embarrassing sounds but somehow, it didn't bother Aomine as much but that was probably because Kagami's fingers kept stroking over that sensitive spot; the one that makes Kagami bark out his name when Aomine fucks him just right. And the pain and everything else was forgotten in the way that Kagami's mouth milked him through to his climax. He hadn't meant for it to happen but his brain was all fucked up and he lost the ability to control his body.

Kagami's fingers slipped out of him and the sensation was definitely weird but he was still reeling from his orgasm. But, coming didn't make him go soft because he was instantly hard again when Kagami pushed himself up and licked the come of his spit-sheen lips and chin like he enjoyed the salt-flat taste.

"Oh, you came," he said, amused.

"F-fuck me," Aomine rasped out. He'll blame this later on something, he'll find an excuse. The heat that was coiling up again, the tingle that pulled at his balls and his asshole twitched like it wanted to get fucked; he figured it was okay to let Kagami win sometimes. "Fuck me now, Kagami."

Kagami grabbed the foil packet off the bed and tore it open with his teeth. Aomine didn't care what anyone said, there was nothing hotter than Kagami's plump lips; red and swollen like ripe berries and pearly white teeth tearing through a condom wrapper while he stared at Aomine with a smouldering challenge in those garnet coloured irises.

He rolled the condom on slow and Aomine watched him with half-lidded eyes. He was putting on a show for Aomine and Aomine was so fucking turned on and he had no idea why he hadn't agreed to letting Kagami fuck him before this. He had no clue Kagami could be so demanding and be fucking sexy about it and Aomine had no idea how much he liked Kagami manhandling him.

Aomine moved his hand to his cock and stroked it smoothly when Kagami flashed a devious grin and slapped his hand away.

"No touching. I'm gonna make you come hard without even touching your dick."

Aomine narrowed his eyes. _Where did the bastard even learn to talk like this? Why the fuck is this idiot so good at seduction?_

"Well get on with it then, Bakagami. You talk too much. Any more talking and I'll flip us over and fuck you into next week."

Kagami smirked and leaned over him, putting his mouth all over his chest. He kissed his way up along Aomine's neck and jaw and Aomine couldn't help but tangle his fingers in his two-toned hair again.

"Yeah but you like it when I talk to you like this, don't you, _Daiki_." Kagami ground against him for emphasis and the use of his given name resounded deep within his balls.

Aomine gripped his hair and jerked his head so that he could smash his lips against Kagami's. He fanned his tongue across his lips and tugged at Kagami's bottom lip with his teeth. "Do you want me to fuck you, Kagami?"

Kagami kissed him hard, long and wet and sloppy while he continued to grind against him and Aomine could feel the grin against his mouth.

"The ball's in your court, Ahomine. I'm not gonna force you. But... If you end up fucking me, it'll just mean I won and that you're too chicken shit to go through with it." Kagami smirked and brushed his lips against Aomine's. "And that will mean I'm stronger than you."

Kagami's breath was hot, his tone low and the sound of it made Aomine's cock twitch excitedly. He had a point and Aomine couldn't give in, especially not after Kagami blatantly challenged him like that.

_How did this bastard get so good at manipulation?_

Aomine glared up at Kagami and grinned. "You'll never beat me, Bakagami."

"Heh, that's good then." Kagami repositioned himself between Aomine's legs, dragging his hands down Aomine's sides to finally rest on his hips.

Aomine closed his eyes and tried to mentally prepare himself for this. Despite his cocky attitude in bed, he was definitely apprehensive about his first time; not that it was their first time. Kagami had been begging him for weeks now and Aomine thinks he agreed just so he didn't have to hear Kagami's nagging but he knows it's also because he wants to make him happy. And the more this banter goes on, the more Kagami takes charge and demands things of him, the more Aomine likes it. If he could get past the initial fear of the pain, he would have no problem relinquishing control for that idiot.

Feeling the dull burn and nudge from Kagami's latex clad cock broke through his reverie. He stiffened up and then he felt Kagami's hand on his dick, stroking him slow and steady, thumbing the slit and spreading wetness around his head.

"Relax," he coaxed soothingly and Aomine did because fuck, Kagami was good at what he did.

There was more pressure, a burn that felt like his ass was on fire and fuck, Aomine thought he was going to die. He grit his teeth and he felt Kagami grip his hip as he sank deeper.

"It's in," he announced. "Are you okay?"

Aomine opened an eye and peered up at him. "Of course I'm okay, stupid. I'm a man, I can handle it."

The mild look of concern Kagami wore on his face was washed away and replaced with something feral.

"Good. Then I'm gonna move."

Aomine wasn't prepared, but he wasn't about to say so.

Kagami pulled back a little and moved forward, both arms hooked under Aomine's knees. It was awkward and painful and he was seriously on the verge of giving up.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Aomine asked with a snort.

Kagami stopped and glowered at him. "Of course I do, you asshole." To emphasize his point, Kagami snapped his hips and drove himself to the hilt, causing Aomine to cry out.

"Now shut up and let me make you feel good."

"Bastard," Aomine growled and grabbed hold of Kagami's biceps, digging his blunt nails into the muscle.

Kagami quickened his pace, spread Aomine's legs wider and leaned in so that he could plant wet kisses along Aomine's collar bone. It was starting to feel good except it still fucking hurt because Kagami's fingers were no where near the width of his dick so Aomine couldn't have possibly been prepared for this, but if he could just ignore it and put it to the back of his mind, Aomine was definitely starting to feel good.

"Stay like this," he grunted and shifted his hips up so that he could grind every time Kagami sank into him.

Kagami dropped his legs in favour of getting closer so that he could grab Aomine's hair and kiss him feverishly. Aomine's arms wrapped around Kagami's broad back and now he could feel the pleasure that came along with this. Beneath the dull and throbbing pain was a amazing sensation, something that made Aomine's skin prickle and tingles that rippled through his body.

Kagami thrust harder, deeper and Aomine's hands went back to grabbing the sheets while he rocked his pelvis in concert to Kagami's thrusts. Then Kagami moved, just slightly, but enough so that he was on some sort of angle the next time he fucked Aomine. He hit that spot and it made Aomine see stars, red and black and green floating across his vision.

"F-fuck, Taiga!" he cried out and Kagami groaned, jerking his hips and hitting that spot once more. Aomine knew he wasn't going to last long, and he didn't even become aware of it until his climax was ripping through him in shuddering successions. His ass was sucking Kagami in, tightly and twitching and Kagami's chest glistened with his release.

Kagami pounded into him, moaning _so tight_ and _fuck, so good Daiki_ , with quick and rapid thrusts. Aomine watched the muscles in Kagami's biceps flex, the narrowed look of concentration on his face and it nearly made him hard again. And then Kagami hit him hard one last time, jolting pain and white light searing across Aomine's vision.

"Ah shit, com-ing!" Kagami spluttered.

Aomine could feel his cock pulsating inside him as Kagami collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He dragged a hand through Kagami's sweaty hair and found purchase at the back of his neck, hoping it would help stop the room from spinning.

"Fuck," Kagami murmured. "That... was good."

Aomine remained still, stunned by his orgasm (quite possibly the best one he's ever had) and bumped Kagami with his shoulder. "G'off me. Yer heavy."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you weigh a fuckin' ton, so get up."

Kagami laughed and pulled out, a little too quickly and Aomine felt himself throbbing, raw and burning but it was alright. As long as it was Kagami, no matter what he did to him; it was alright.

He watched Kagami roll out of bed and saunter off to the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with towels. He handed one to Aomine to clean himself up with.

"Need something?" Kagami asked.

"Nah. And if I did, I could get it myself dickface."

"Well so-rry. I was trying to be nice."

Aomine laughed. "Are you stupid? I don't need ya to be nice to me. I ain't some chick that's just lost her virginity."

Kagami smirked and crawled into bed. "Well technically, you just did."

Aomine wished it didn't hurt so much to move his lower body so that he could beat the shit out of Kagami. Just once, it was all he needed.

"Haha, Ahomine, are you blushing?" teased Kagami, pulling the blankets around him.

"I swear to God, Kagami, the next time I fuck you, I'm gonna fuck you so damn hard you're not gonna walk straight for days." Aomine hooked his arm around Kagami's neck and dragged him down to his chest.

Kagami adjusted himself so that he was draped across Aomine's lap. "Well, I suppose that's okay. As long as I get to do the same to you, Ahomine."

"Heh. I don't think so."

"I think so."

"Taiga..."

"Daiki..."

"I'm never gonna let it happen again," Aomine finally said with a tug to Kagami's hair.

"Haha, I bet I can make you," Kagami said playfully, kissing the palm if Aomine's hand.

And he was probably right. Kagami had a funny way of always getting what he wanted and Aomine would never tell him, but he had absolutely no qualms about it.

"Heh, you're a hundred years too young to make me do anything for ya, tiger."


End file.
